


Down the Rabbit Hole

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Girls Kissing, Kissing, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Remix, based off of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Daisy was in trouble. Big trouble. And not the type of trouble that she could just fight her way out of.And it all had to do with a certain redheaded assassin.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule 34](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653015) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



> Owlmoose's fic "Rule 34" is too funny. I had to write this once I read it, and you should all read it too!

Daisy was in trouble. Big trouble. And not the type of trouble that she could just fight her way out of. That kind of trouble was expected. That kind of trouble she was good at handling. That kind of trouble she sometimes wished for.

This was a different kind of trouble. A very bad kind of trouble. A “I’m going to end up with a broken heart” or “I’m going to end up so totally embarrassed I won’t be able to look anyone in the face again for months” kind of trouble.

Already people were noticing. Or at least Jemma was. But how could she not? The many times Daisy resorted to slamming her laptop shut, her face probably bright red, when Jemma walked into the room was definitely more than Daisy could count on both hands.

“Are you okay?” Jemma would usually ask.

“Yes, just fine,” Daisy would say, before changing the subject or muttering something about having to do her write up and being embarrassed at her writing.

She was pretty sure Jemma thought she was doing something illegal. Or maybe she just thought she was watching porn.

Which would almost be less embarrassing honestly.

Daisy sighed and forced herself to focus on the book in her hands — the actual published book someone had bought at an actual book store — and not her laptop just inches away. 

This was all Koenig’s fault really. She hated him for this.

And it was partly Natasha’s fault too. Or maybe all Natasha’s fault. Daisy wasn’t sure.

All she knew was that three weeks ago she had been perfectly content with her life the way it was. She had her friends, her job and a bunch of bad guys to punch. It was great. Perfect even. Well, except for the many close calls with death, but what job didn’t have a few minor setbacks?

But basically, things were perfect. Until Koenig had to open his mouth and tell her about fans on the Internet. Which, first of all, was still weird to wrap her head around. She was the girl living in a van, not a girl for other girls to look up to. A girl like her had no business having fans.

But then to find out that these fans wrote stories about her. But not just about her. That could be maybe a little cool? But oh no. They wrote stories about her —and Black Widow. Together. Like, explicitly together. Doing things together Daisy had never done with anyone. 

And there was even a name for the two of them. Of course, it was a stupid name — was there really not a better name than Quack? — but the point was it was weird. Really, really weird. And after Koenig told her, she hadn’t even wanted to think about it again.

That was, until a few days after when she just happened to wander into a training situation between Natasha Romanoff and some other SHIELD agents and, all of a sudden, her heart was pounding and her hands were sweating, and the next thing she knew she was sitting at a table in the cafeteria clicking on different stories to see what was out there. And then, to make it worse — or better — she still wasn’t sure which — Natasha had seen her. And talked to her. And smiled at her. And laughed with her. And showed her stories that she said were her own favorites.

Stories about Natasha and Daisy. That Natasha had read. And shown to Daisy. And Daisy’s brain had short-circuited. Or it must have, right? Because now? Well, now, Daisy was here, spending hours and hours searching the internet for fanfic just so she could slip a finger inside her underwear and finger herself to climax while she read about herself — or maybe her fictional counterpart? It was a little confusing — doing increasingly dirty things to Natasha Romanoff, and ohhhh did she want that now. She wanted to be doing dirty things to Natasha Romanoff. She wanted it so badly, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

So, yes, she was in trouble. Big, big trouble.

\--

This wasn’t good. This was not good at all.

Natasha was talking to her again. And this time they were alone. Not in the middle of a cafeteria like last time. No, this time they were in a small room, just the two of them. Just Daisy and Natasha. Natasha and Daisy. And Natasha was telling her the plot of this fic she had read about the two of them, and Daisy wasn’t listening to a word she was saying because all she could do was watch the way her lips moved when she spoke and the way her eyes were shining and how perfect her hair was, all curled around her face like a red halo, and how insanely sexy she looked in her catsuit and how much Daisy just wanted to peel it off her and lay her down on the table and have her way with her.

“Daisy? Daisy?” 

It took Daisy a minute to realize Natasha was calling her. She startled, her face turning as red as a tomato as she stammered out an apology.

“I’m sorry. I was just … there was a mission … and I was thinking … and Jemma … and I … I’m sorry.”

Natasha was staring at her, an almost amused look on her face. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. “You were thinking of a mission?”

“What?” Daisy said. “Oh, sure. I mean, yes. A mission. Of course.”

Was there anything redder than a tomato? Daisy was sure her face matched it now. But Natasha just smiled, her eyes still looking amused, and then she shrugged.

“Okay,” she said. “Because I was kind of thinking of you and I getting each other off in the shower.”

Daisy choked, her eyes widening and her face probably turning an entirely different color.

“What?” she finally managed.

Natasha laughed. “Do you think I haven’t thought about it?”

Daisy opened her mouth to answer, but all words failed her. For the first time in her life, words completely let her down.

Natasha laughed again. “How could I not?” she said. “There are some very interesting images out there of the two of us.”

“I …. Uh ….” Again, words were failing her. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen — maybe the most beautiful woman in the world — was in front of her, maybe saying she thought about the two of them together, and Daisy couldn’t even get out a syllable, let alone a single word.

Yes, who wouldn’t want to date her now?

But Natasha was still watching her, and she didn’t seem bothered by any of it. “Do you know what I wonder?” she said.

Daisy shook her head. She didn’t trust herself to try to speak.

Natasha cocked her head and looked at her, her eyes suddenly focused and intense, like Daisy was a mystery she was trying to decipher. “I wonder,” she said, “if kissing you would be as good as it sounds when I’ve read about it?”

“Why don’t you try it and find out?”

The words were out of Daisy’s mouth before she could really think them through. Because of course she found her voice again in the most embarrassing way possible. Maybe the floor could open up below her and let her disappear forever.

It didn’t. But something else happened.

Natasha shrugged and then she leaned forward, her hands cupping Daisy’s face and her lips finding Daisy’s. And she was as soft as Daisy thought she would be — her hands and her lips — but she was also sweeter and gentler and it was everything Daisy had wanted and more.

She wrapped her arms around Natasha, slid a hand through her red curls and kissed her back, their lips moving against each other as they both kissed and nipped and explored.

Daisy held back a groan as they kissed, trying to savor every moment that was somehow both better and more perfect than anything she had read.

It felt like forever before they broke apart, and even longer that they just looked at each other after.

And then Natasha smiled. “I’d say that’s better than what I’ve read.”

Daisy was sure her face was back to reaching its boiling point, but she also found she didn’t care. “It’s definitely better than what I’ve read.”

“I’d like to do more where that came from,” Natasha said, then added, “If you’re willing.”

Daisy thought of the fics she had read, wondered just how much Natasha would be willing to let her try and how much better it would all be than her fantasy. 

“Oh, I’m definitely willing,” she said, and then she smiled, her voice finally finding its way back out, confident and sure like she normally was. “How does a shower sound to start?”

This time, Daisy almost thought she saw Natasha blush a little, but it was gone too fast for her to know for sure. Instead, Natasha smirked at her.

“That sounds like a great start to me.”


End file.
